


Smells funny

by whiskis



Series: First times [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Baby Derek, Fluff, I want to sleep, M/M, Pregnancy, True Mates, Werewolves, What Was I Thinking?, i dont want to study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia's belly smells funny and Derek goes crazy about it.<br/>I don't know how to do this, so... that's it. Sterek fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Derek is like 2 or 3 years old and Stiles isn't born yet.  
> I don't even know what I'm doing. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Derek is like 2 or 3 years old and Stiles isn't born yet.  
> I don't even know what I'm doing. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

Claudia was super happy, she had just found out that she was pregnant. She went to the doctor a couple of days before because she was feeling ill and... she's pregnant, like with a child. A little life growing inside of her. Wasn't it amazing? Claudia hasn't told anybody yet, it was a surprise, a really big one. She was so excited that she might start flying, like a balloon.

At the moment she was driving to the Hales, to have a little meeting with Talia about a few new plants that might interest her and to have lunch with her and her babies while John was working. She was so happy that almost didn't stop when two puppies jump on the road. Damn puppies. Why Talia leave them alone? She parked next to the main highway and run after the littles wolves. After almost ten minutes running, she gave up. Claudia started to walk over the house, at least she hoped that the house was over that direction. A few steps later she heard a "crack" behind her and when she turned around a little black puppy jumped in his arms, making she fell backwards with Derek still in her arms.

"Hey, honey. Where are your sisters?" Derek, still as a wolf, didn't respond. "Let's go back to your home, ok? I'm sure Talia is making a really big meal for us, yeah?" Derek jumped off her arms and started jumping around her, waving his tail. He was super cute like that. "Lead the way, honey." And he ran to the house.

About five minutes later, Claudia arrived to the house, where Talia was waiting for her, patting her daughters that were in their wolf form.

"Claudiaaa! Where were you? The puppies went looking for you."

"I know, Derek found me, I got lost. Again. Why do you live in a fuc-friggin forest?" Talia looked amused, well, yeah, she lived in a forest because she was a werewolf and she needed to run. Fine. Yeah.

"Mommy..." A naked Derek appeared behind Talia, carrying his favourite blanket with him.

"Yes, darling?" Talia looked so in love with his children. Soon Claudia will look like that, with his own child.

"Auntie Claudia smells funny." Talia laughed at that. "She smells funny to you, baby, why?" Her amusement clear in her voice.

"I don't know, she smells good. Her tummy smells extra good, like my blanket."

"WHAT?" Claudia and Talia yelled at the same time. Derek, poor baby, got scared and started to cry.

"Oh, hon, don't cry." Claudia got to him first and hug him close. "We won't yell again, ok?" Derek sobbed and nodded, hiding his face in Claudia's belly, rubbing his face all over her dress.

"Care to tell me something, Claudia?" Talia knew, Claudia didn't know how, but she knew that she was pregnant. "Because the little one here has just smelt your unborn child."

"Weeeeeell... I may be pregnant." Claudia said. "You may?" Talia laughed. "Congratulations, Claudia. I would hug you but I doubt that Derek let me near you for the next nine months or so." And she was amused again.

"Why?" Claudia was suspicious, but she wanted to know for sure. "Your baby is gonna be Derek's mate, that's why he was able to smell it on you so soon."

"Are you kidding me, right?" Claudia was so happy, her baby was going to have a mate, a werewolf mate, a soulmate. That was awesome and very, very special, not every wolves find their mate, let alone humans one... "That's amazing, Talia, you are going to be my mother of the son-in-law." And then Claudia started to cry, no reason but being absolutely happy.

"Why is she crying, mommy?" That was Laura asking. "Because she's happy, baby. Really, really happy." Claudia was smiling widely, but it didn't matter, she was happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Don't be rude, pls.  
> Should I continue this?


	2. Pregnancy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia's pregnancy, part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... That happened. Let me tell you a story: yesterday I was supposed to be studying, but I was so tired that I gave up. While I was studying I had this super cute idea about a possible sterek fanfic so I wrote it because: why not? And then all of you gave me so much love that I was super shocked. My point is: thank you all because I had an awful week and you made it a bit better with your kudos and comments. <3 Thanks.  
> **Sorry for any mistakes.

**_THREE MONTHS_ **

Claudia was feeling a little bit better after her endless morning sickness. John was getting anxious about her pregnancy because " _It can't be good for the baby that you throw up three times every morning_ " and it didn't matter that Claudia (and the doctor) said that it was perfectly normal to have morning sickness the first couple of months of pregnancy, he was overprotective of her, like awful overprotective. Claudia couldn't go to the grocery store alone, she couldn't lift anything heavy, for God's sake he even stole her car keys so she couldn't drive. He was insufferable! His last act was to move their king size bed to the middle of their dining room so she didn't have to climb the stairs. That was enough. 

"John! I'm not fucking ill, I'm just pregnant! Stop with the caveman act. I'm fine. The baby is fine." Claudia shouted when she exploded. John's face fell and he looked truly sorry.

"Sorry, darling. I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt." He said putting his hand on her stomach and kissing his belly button. "I love you two." 

"We love you, too, John." Answered Claudia with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, darling, don't cry, please don't cry." John sounded worried. 

"It's fine. Everything is fine." She sobbed. 

 

**_ FOUR MONTHS _ **

There were on the Stilinski's on their weekly visit. Claudia insisted that they could go every day if they wanted to, but Talia refused even if keeping Derek away from Claudia was " _a real pain in the ass"_ , she said. Claudia had just heard them arriving, but before she could research the door there was a little wolf jumping around her kitchen. 

"DEREK! STOP IT! Mom said no running." That was Laura, already talking like a grown up with her six years old, how cute. "Hello, auntie Claudia." She said entering into the kitchen. 

"Hello, cutie pie. Where's your mother?" Claudia asked while Derek was trying to change to his human form. 

"She is in the g-g-grocery store, auntie." That was Cora with her little problem with the _g_ 's. "She drops us because she said ' _your brother is unbearable_ ' and then she left." Laura was mimicking her mother and it shouldn't be so funny. 

Derek, already human, huffed and hugged Claudia, burying his face in her belly. "Your tummy is big, auntie, why?" He asked with his puppy eyes looking straight into her eyes. "Because I'm pregnant and I have a baby growing inside of my tummy." He opened the mouth ready to say something else, but he closed it and he buried his face again in her belly, sniffing around her belly button.

"Ok, kids, do you like to make cookies while we wait for her?" She asked and, before she finished the question, all the children were yelling a  _"yeeeeeeeeeees_ ". "Ok, all of you wash your hands and take an apron, you know where they are."Followed by a chorus of " _yeeeees auntie._ " 

 

**_ FIVE MONTHS _ **

The phone kept ringing. Claudia had had an horrible night, the baby moved all the time, it seemed like he wanted to be an acrobat or something like that. She was exhausted, but the phone kept ringing. Fuck. She got up and walked like a zombie to get the call. 

"WHAT?!" She answered, she wasn't in the mood to be nice.

"Auntie Claudia?" Oh, it was Derek. 

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I've been rude. What is it, hon?" She asked, this time more nicely.

"Mommy said that I couldn't go to see you and the baby." His voice crack and he started to sob softly.

"Oh, honeeey. Don't cry, ok? I will talk to you mum so I can tell her to let you come, yeah?" 

"Yeah" He said between sobs. "Moooooooooooooooooooooooommy, auntie Claudia wants to talk to you!!" Derek was running with the phone in his hand, Claudia could hear it and it made her smile. His baby was going to be so lucky to have someone like Derek to look after him... 

"Claudia?" That was Talia speaking. " _She said that I can go, mommy!_ " Derek was talking to her, so Talia shushed him. "I'm sorry, Claudia, I went to check on Laura and he just called you. I'm really sorry."

"Relax, Talia. It's fine." 

"You don't know Claudia, it had been a couple of awful days: Derek won't stop talking about going to you, Laura is sick, Cora is having problems in school... It's just too much."

"Oh, darling, don't worry. Why you don't drop Derek at my home so you can have a day off, yeah? It sound like you need it." 

"I'm really embarrassed about it,  but I'm gonna take your offer." 

"Ok, I'll be waiting." 

****

Half an hour later Talia dropped Derek and gave Claudia a quick hug before she left. 

"Well, honey, what do you want to do today?" She asked, but Derek was too busy sniffing his and putting his little hands on top of her belly. 

Then Claudia felt it: a little kick in the left side of her stomach. Derek stared at her in shock, with his mouth open. Both of them were looking at Claudia's belly. Claudia couldn't resist anymore and she started crying. Damn hormones. 

"Don't cry, auntie." His voice was a plea. And Claudia hugged him really hard. "Auntieeeee, I can't breath." And they both laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again. I hope you liked it. <3  
> I had this idea: maybe I can write all the pregnancy and then the first time when Derek sees Stiles. And then I thought: why not more "first" times, like: first time they go to he beach or Derek teaching Stiles how to ride a bike... Things like that. I think that it will be super cute and super fluffy.  
> Would you be interested in that kind of fanfic? If you'll be interested PLEASE let me in the comments more "first" times you'd like to read. :D


	3. Pregnancy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia's pregnancy, part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sooooooooooo sorry for taking so long, but now my exams are over. Yay! Thanks you all for all the kudos, hits, comments and all the love on the previous chapters.   
> **Sorry for any mistakes.

**_SIX MONTHS_ **

Claudia was having trouble sleeping. The  ~~damn~~ baby wouldn't stop moving, he was having some sort of a fight with Claudia's organs. She kept rolling on the bed until John huffed and got up.

"Why don't you stop moving?!"He didn't shout, but it was indeed angry. 

"The baby is kicking me, trying to go out through my belly button!" She did yell.

Claudia was so tired and everything seemed so bad at the moment. She just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't, so she started to cry. Again. She had spent a month crying over everything. The baby kept kicking, her hormones were driving her crazy. Fucking pregnancy. John stared at her for a long moment before hugging her tight. 

"Shh, calm down. Everything is gonna be alright." He brushed her hair softly. 

Ten minutes later, Claudia was asleep, but the baby kept kicking. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Claudia was making a cake, just because she wanted to and she was super hungry. Well, she was hungry all the time. The baby, who still hadn't stopped kicking, made her hungry. She tried to get the flour from the top shelve, but her big belly didn't let her. She was getting on a chair when the front door flung open.  _What the fuck?_  

"Hello?" 

"AUNTIEEEEE CLAUDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Derek walked into the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers in his little hands and a really big smile missing a few teeth.  _How cuteeee._  

"Hello, honey, what are you doing here so soon? I thought you wouldn't come until later." Claudia got off the chair carefully, trying not to hit his belly, and hug him. "Are these for me?" 

"Yeees, auntie, I pick them myself." He said proudly. 

"You did? Well, thanks honey. I'll put them in water, yeah?" He nodded his little head while she filled a glass and put the flowers in it. "What do you wanna do?" Asked Claudia. 

"I dunno." 

"Well, would you like to go for a walk? We can pick more flowers." The doctor said that she needed more exercise.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss!" 

"Ok then, let me put my shoes on and we can go." 

"Okeeeeeeeeeeeey." 

 

* * *

 

_Some time later..._

They were back from their little walk, because the baby didn't stop fighting Claudia's placenta. Derek was telling her about his day and his time at school, he was very talkative when he wanted to, but Claudia needed a nap. John wouldn't be home anytime soon,  ~~fuck~~. 

"Are you listening, auntie?" Derek asked.

"Yes, honey, I'm just really tired. I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit, wanna watch a movie?" 

"Yeeeeeeeeees."

They put  _Peter Pan_ and lie down in the sofa, cuddling. Peter was talking to the sirens when she realized it: the baby was calm, he wasn't moving.  _Thank God_. After a while thinking she understood it, the baby wasn't moving because his mate was with her. The baby felt Derek and because of that he was calm.

The film finished and they didn't move, they just cuddle a bit more tightly. Derek fell asleep and soon after so did Claudia. 

 

 

**_SEVEN_ _MONTHS_ **

"Dereeeeeeeeeeek, stop, auntie Claudia can't run so fast." He stopped, but he kept jumping up and down. 

It had become some kind of ritual. Derek came once a week to stay all day with Claudia so he didn't go crazy and Talia didn't murder him. It was fun, actually she waited, anxious for the day he spent with her. Talia had told her that it was because the baby and the  _mate_ thing, plus Derek was the only one that could make the baby stop kicking her from inside, so Claudia loved him a little bit more for it. 

"Come on, auntieeee. I want to _zhow_  you something." He yelled. 

"I'm coming, darling, hang a sec. The baby is heavy, I can't go any faster." Claudia was tired, but Derek looked so hopeful. 

After five or ten minutes they arrived to a lake, a beautiful lake with a waterfall and a cave. 

"This is sooooo beautiful, honey, how did you find this?" She asked, still amazed for gorgeous place.  

"I found it while my wolf was running." 

Before Claudia could ask anything else Derek jumped in the water, he emerged with a big smile and a fish between his hands. 

"Honey! Let that fish go!" Claudia tried not to laugh, but she failed miserably. 

They spent a few hours on the lake, until it got dark and they returned home. It was a really good evening. 

 

**_EIGHT MONTHS_ **

Pregnancy was fine, but Claudia's belly was so big that she couldn't see her own feet anymore and her back was killing her. Everyone was trying to help her, making things easier, but also driving her crazy. Talia visited every day, and Claudia loved to see her and the kids, but she also knew that Talia was babysitting her, John didn't trust her not to do any efforts, so he called Talia to look after her. _Awesome._ Derek was getting more and more protective of her, not letting his sisters, or sometimes even Talia, near her. 

"Honey, I know how do you feel, but I want to hug Laura and Cora, too. They aren't going to do any harm to me or to the baby, I promise. Everything will be fine, yeah?" Claudia tried to convince him.

He refused at first, hugging her more closely, if that was possible. But, in the end, he let his sisters hug Claudia and kiss her belly, growling meanwhile. Claudia was tired of feeling useless, but it was fine, she will be seeing his little baby in less than a month. Everything was going to be perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I will update tomorrow the last chapter of this part, and when I got back from my vacation I will start with "firsts". Also, could you give me ideas to "firsts" that you would want to read? Thanks. <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: princesarana.tumblr.com  
> And Twitter: @whiskiconlimon


	4. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, as always.

_**NINE MONTHS - BIRTH** _

Derek was talking about his day at school, how he met a new girl whose parents were super rich, but he liked her because she gave him a cookie. Claudia was looking at him, how he didn't bother hiding that he wasn't interested in her, he was interested in telling  _the baby_ about his day. Derek seemed in love, even if he didn't know the baby. It was so beautiful to watch, so intimate that Claudia was tempted to look away, but in the end she decided to stare at Derek.

He will be gorgeous when he grows up, his big eyes will drive her son crazy, Claudia knew it. Derek was growing faster than Claudia thought possible, and soon her son, her baby will be growing too. She smiled fondly at Derek, who looked right into her eyes and laughed, he was beautiful. 

"When will the baby come out, auntie?"Derek asked.

"He will be here soon, hon. You'll see him don't worry." 

"But... Antie, how is he going to exit your belly?" He looked confused. 

Claudia thought how to answer him without creating a trauma about vaginas on his mind.

"The doctors will get him out." That sounded credible.

Derek opened his mouth, but closed it before he said anything. Then Claudia felt a painful hit on her uterus and Derek was saying:

"AUNTIEEEEEEEE, YOU PEE YOURSELF!!" He was trying not to giggle too much, but he was failing. 

"Derek, honey, could you give me my phone? It's over there."

Claudia tried not to look worried, but she just broke her water and she didn't want to scare poor Derek. 

"Ok, honey, I need you to call your mum and tell her what just happened, yeah? Could you do that for me?" Derek dialed Talia.

Claudia was breathing heavily, the contractions had just begun, but they were so painful that Cladia tried really hard not to pass out. She got up and go to the phone over the table, calling the station. In the back, she heard Derek talking to Talia.

"Mommy, auntie Claudia peed herself and told me to tell you." Derek sounded nervous and a bit scared.

Over where Claudia was she could hear Talia yelling at Derek to pass the phone to her. 

"It's fine, Derek, give me the phone." He did it. "Talia, I need you to call an ambulance, I'm trying to contact John." 

"Auntie! Auntie! Auntie!" Derek was crying. 

"Honey, don't cry. It's all right, everything is gonna be fine." Claudia was starting to panic.

"But you are bleeding, I can smell your blood." He cried even harder.

"Ok, darling, don't worry, that means that the baby is coming. Aren't you happy?" 

He looked confused. Claudia remembered then that she had dialed the station, fuck. 

"Hello?" Claudia asked, trying not to cry. 

"How can I help you, madam?" 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" That was a really hard contraction. "PARRISH IS ME, CLAUDIA. THE BABY IS COMING. TELL JOHN." She hung the phone. 

Derek was crying, she was trying to breath and she could hear the sirens not far away.  _Thanks God._  She breathed as the doctor taught her, but it hurt super bad. She felt awful. A few minutes later, Talia broke the door, and two people come with her. Paramedics. 

"Talia, thanks God." Claudia was in pain.

"Derek, darling, let auntie Claudia go, these people are here to help her and the baby, ok?" Derek kept crying, but he let the paramedics get to Claudia and pick her up. "It's fine, baby, auntie Claudia and the baby are going to be all right, we're going home and in a few hours we can go to see them, yeah?" Talia was calming Derek down. He nodded between sobs and hugged Talia. 

"Ok, Derek, let's go home and then you can meet your mate, sounds good?" He nodded again, but didn't stop crying. 

* * *

 Claudia arrived to the hospital where John was already waiting for her, looking super pale. Claudia breathed heavily and then cried out loud, cursing in her birth language. She cursed John, too, and she squeezed his hand so hard that John screamed of pain. Well, they were both in pain, that was great. He did that to her, he deserved to suffer as much as she was. Claudia knew that it was a cruel thought, but it hurt so bad... 

"I HATE YOU, JOHN. I HATE YOU!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Claudia was being irrational. 

"Yes, love, I know, this is my fault." He was amused. Fuck him. Fuck the baby. Fuck all. Claudia was in pain. 

* * *

 

After four hours of pure pain, Claudia heard a soft moan, followed by a baby crying out loud.

"Come on, Claudia, just a little longer. Push!" The doctor said.

Claudia did her best pushing, but she just wanted to see her baby, her baby boy. After what seemed like an eternity, a nurse put a lovely baby on top of her chest. Claudia touched her cheek and started to cry. 

"So beautiful, our baby boy, John, he is perfect." She said between sobs.

"He is, Claudia, he is the most perfect creature of them all." John was crying, too.

* * *

_Talia's POV_

"Girls, where is your brother?" She asked her daughters.

"He is outside." Answered Cora, still watching her video game.

"He was running in circles." Answered Laura at the same time, amused. 

Talia went looking for him, and indeed he was running in circles.  _WTF?_ He was in his human form, but he looked like a human puppy.

"Derek, darling, why are you running?" 

He didn't answer, but he stopped then he cried. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Talia was concerned.

"Is auntie Claudia ok?" He wondered. 

"Oh, darling, of course she is. Actually, uncle John has just called to tell me that we can go now. To see the baby" She smiled.

Derek looked delighted, like he was seeing the sun for fist time in ages. He jumped and went to the car.

"Ey! Stop right there, Derek. You are dirty. Bathroom. Now. Then we can go to see the baby, yeah?" 

He never looked so happy to go to have a bath.

* * *

 

The Hale family arrived at the hospital an hour later, Derek was driving them all crazy. He wouldn't stop talking, jumping, moving... Talia had to hold him when they entered in the maternity area. John was waiting for them in the hallway, and Talia hugged him. 

"Congratulations, John." 

"Thanks, Talia."

"Ok, pups, we are going in, but we have to be very quiet, all right? The baby is sleeping." Talia warned. 

They all nodded and Talia opened the door. Claudia was awake, with a sleeping baby on top of her. 

"Hello, loves. Hello Talia." Talia kissed Claudia's forehead. 

Claudia looked exhausted. Derek, Laura and Cora were looking at them. Derek was trying really hard not to jump to see the baby. He was sniffing the air. It smelled so good. Talia picked up the baby from Claudia's arms, and kiss his little cheek. The baby frowned his tiny eyebrows, looking cuter than anything. She went down and show the baby to her kids. Cora and Laura looked amazed by the baby, but Derek... Derek face was of pure bliss. He seemed so happy that Talia had to look away. Cora and Laura kept still, while Derek raised his hand to cup the baby's face. They all were quiet, not wanting to disturb the moment. 

Then, the baby opened his eyes, and Derek took a deep breath. He got caught in those eyes, the baby was perfect and Derek couldn't think about anything more beautiful than him. He was perfect. Derek hadn't known, but he fell in love with his mate in that moment.

"Mommy, he smells funny." Derek broke the silence.

And they all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, for now. I'm going on vacation for a week, and then I will continue with the "first" so it will be awesome if you could send me ideas of what you wanna read. Thanks for reading and for giving me and this history so much love. You all are wonderful, I can't thank you enough. <3
> 
> You could find me on Twitter: @whiskiconlimon  
> Or you can come to my tumblr and yell at me or send me love or whatever you like: princesarana.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Don't be rude, pls.  
> Should I continue this?


End file.
